This invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly, to solderless electrical connectors such as those used for splicing insulated conductors in telephone and other electrical circuits. Connectors heretofore used for splicing and connecting in electrical circuits generally utilize special terminal blocks in which the wires are positioned. Special tools are required to secure the block and the wires together. To eliminate the possibility of damage from moisture, humidity, and the like, the terminal block is sealed with plastic sleeving or other plastic-like materials to form a weather tight unit. Changes to the circuit and correction or errors are virtually impossible without complete destruction of the connection and usually with destruction of the circuit.
Other techniques also utilized, include individual splicing members in the form of sleeves or the like which are positioned and crimped over the stripped ends of the wire conductors. Special crimping tools are required to fasten the sleeve to the wire ends to form the connection. Additionally, joining different size wire presents difficulties because different size sleeves may be required and the crimping tool may not secure all different sizes of wire with sufficient force. Still other connectors have been utilized wherein a formed connector member including a rigid, slotted plate forms a plurality of rigid jaws in which, when installed, the jaws cut through the insulation and deform the wire conductor. When disconnected, the deformed area of the conductor in which the connection is made may break thereby resulting in destruction of service.
The connectors above described are relatively complex in their construction and in their use and as a result are expensive either in the original cost or in their utilization because of the special tools required.
These objections have been overcome to some degree by U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,489 issued to the inventor of this invention on Apr. 29, 1975 which teaches a connector base which positions wires for engagement by a conductive connector supported within an insulating connector support. The connector assembly taught by the patent requires three members, the base, the conductive connector and the connector support, to form an electrical connection with a wire. Further, either the conductive connector or the connector support must be sufficiently resilient so a compressive force is exerted on the conductor by the conductive connector. Typically, the electrical connector assembly is adapted for use with one size of wire. Additionally, the patent teaches insulation stripping and wire engaging using a flat face of the conductive connector. Fabrication of a connector assembly in accordance with this patent requires formation of three separate components having certain resiliencies and resistances to deformation. Also, stripping insulation with a flat surface requires a certain minimum applied abrasive force.